What you should never do when writing a fanfic!
by tomboyangel
Summary: The title explains it all. This a list of things i think you shouldn't do when writing a Maximum Ride Fanfic. Review please.
1. Not to do part 1

**Disclaimer: Um…last time I checked I wasn't a man, so…I'm not James Patterson and I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Nothing written should be taken personally, what is written is only my opinion only.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Things you should not do when writing a Maximum Ride Fanfic!**

1.Unless you have a brilliant reason why, don't make Angel evil. (Angel turning evil because she couldn't be leader, in my opinion, is not a brilliant reason)

2.Please, please, please, if you have an oneshot that has over 3 000 word plus a lot of spaces, split it into chapters. There is a higher chance of me reading a fanfic that has 20 chapters than one that is an oneshot and has 3 000 words.

3.Please don't make 50 Ari(s). If he dies, make an Ari 2 if you want. But after that STOP!

4.Unless you have clearly said that Ari and Max aren't related. Don't make them marry each other.

5.If you have forgotten about Total, don't add him in half way through the story! It's just scary!

6.Don't make Max pregnant. I mean. How many winged kids, that are on the run and carrying a baby have you seen?HELLO! Max is only 14! Max wouldn't be that stupid. It's alright if Max is 25 or something.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think?**

**It's very short.**

**Review please?**


	2. Not to do part 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride why would I be so excited to read Maximum Ride 4 if I already knew what would happen.**

**I'm going to continue this because I got so many hits and reviews.**

**Thank you to all of you. I will make a list of all the names of people who have reviewed when I've finished.**

**I can't believe it, I was bored and it just popped into my head, so I decided to write it.**

**I will say it again. All of what is written is my opinion only.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Things you should not do when writing a Maximum Ride Fanfic part 2!**

1.Check your spelling! I don't care if you can't spell. Use spell check. I have read a lot of Maximum Ride fanfics where instead of saying 'I went over and hugged my Angel', it has said 'I went over and hugged my Angle'. Come on! Angel is one of the main characters, at least spell her name write.

2.Last time I checked there wasn't a Fang Channel. Please make the characters sound and act like they do in the books.

3.Action is great, it stops the reader from getting bored. But too much action can also get boring. If the characters have just fought off a hundred Erasers don't make another bunch of Erasers turn up. HELLO! The characters need coffee breaks!

4.Don't give the characters unneeded powers. I'm not going to use the power to grow a beard very much, am I?

5.Don't give Iggy his sight back. Sorry all you Iggy fans. It just sounds weird if Iggy wakes up and says 'I can see'. Unless one of the flock develops the power to heal.

6.Powers! Powers are cool! But giving someone too many powers gets annoying in the end. Giving someone a lot of powers is just saying in a different way 'I'm unbeatable'.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is all I can think for now.**

**If anyone can think of anything that I might have missed, then please review and tell me and I'll add it in.**

**I know that numbers 4 and 6 are very similar, it's just that they a few separate things that need to be pointed out. **

**Review anyway and tell me what you think.**


	3. Not to do part 3

**Disclaimer: Excuse me… I only learned how to spell James Patterson's surname last week so how could I be him?**

**Yay…my mum finally let me buy Twilight. I love the book. Though I still think Maximum Ride is better. If you disagree with me check out my poll on my profile. **

**I've got over 200 hits but only 28 reviews! Please review. **

**I'm so embarrassed, I didn't read through the last page till after posting so I never saw the spelling mistake.**

**I think I have to say this again, what I write on here is my OPINIAN only!**

**These people gave me ideas on what to put on this page, so thanks to: Shaman of the Wolves, Eternal Thief, ****... (I used this person's idea on the last page)****, if I missed you out or if you want me to add your idea on here tell me.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What you should not do when writing a Maximum Ride Fanfic part 3**

1.Please don't introduce twenty new characters in the story. Five is alright but any more gets confusing in the end.

2.Hybrids! They are what practically make Maximum Ride unique. They are also really cool to play around with. But you need to use some sense. A cat-fish hybrid wouldn't survive that long. Also hybrids that are err… very unique get really annoying and are very far-fetched.

3.Stories where Max and the flock get phones and start texting each other are hilarious. Only problem is, Iggy is blind! How does he read the screen? Unless he's got his sight back he can't really reply.

4.In my opinion, some pairings are wrong. Very wrong! Think about it, is Fang-Ari realistic? I won't list some of the other pairings that I think are wrong because you'd probably want to kill me. Just remember, be realistic!

5.Switching POVs. Yes, I know you want to write about how other characters feel but tell us when you switch the POV. You need to tell us when your switching POVs. I've read a lot of Fanfics where it has suddenly been switched to Fang's POV without saying. It's annoying, especially if it happens during when Max and Fang are kissing, I get so freaked out when it's in Max's POV and it suddenly says 'her warm lips over mine'.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HELP!**

**I can't think of anything!**

**Review and tell me what I should write.**


End file.
